wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (video)/Credits
Credits * Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Sam Moran as Sam Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Emily McGlinn as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Kristy Talbot as Wags the Dog * Mario Martinez-Diaz as Henry the Octopus * Written by: Kathleen Warren * Director/Producer: Paul Field * Choreography: Leeanne Ashley * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Production: Rebecca Iacomino, Sharyn Garrad * Post Production: Liam Donaghy, David Roberts, George Barillaro * Dominic Lindsay, John Field, Anthony Howe, Anita Thomas, John O'Grady, George Tseros * And Introducing: Aussie Donnie * Wiggly Dancers: Yarima Herrera, Ben Murray, Katherine Patrick, Larissa Wright, Kristy Talbot * Children: Lucia Field, Maria Field, Mikaela Jago, Ben Osbon, Ading Makok, Mijek Mugo, Stephanu Lahoo, Xavier Watkins, Sophie Yee, Isabella Munoz * Special Features Guests: Kathy Gothadjaka, Kate Gill, Larry Malone * Sound Recordist: Emmanuel Ruggeri * Camera Assistant: Matt Brown * Director's Assistant: George Barilalro * Sound Playback: Tim Gurner * Runners: John Martin, Liam Moran * Wadrobe: Jacqueline Routland * Props: Sheryn Garrad, Nicole Camage * Props Runner: Cassie Behrens * Stills Pohographer: Gary Johnston * Make-up: Paris Millonis * ASL Interupter: Alex Jones * Catering: Mary Hayes * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Sound Post: Craig Abercrombie * Animation: Plastic Wax Songs * Wiggle and Learn ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hello, We're The Wiggles ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * When The Music Stops, Everybody Hop ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * When The Music Stops, Everybody Skip ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * When The Music Stops, Everybody Jump ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Five Senses ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Fingers Standing Very Tall ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hands On Your Ears ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Kathleen Warren ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Smell Your Way Through The Day ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Sporting Salsa ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Getting Strong! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Goodbye From The Wiggles ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hello, We're The Wiggles ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * A Frog Went A Walking ** Trad. Arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Biggest Smile Of All ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * D Is For Dorothy ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Konnichi Wa Everybody ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Ciao Everybody ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hola Everybody ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Kathleen Warren ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Yiasou Everybody ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * I Spy ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * This One Is Different ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Goodbye from the Wiggles ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Moran Families, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neil Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Watson Lawyers, Bandi Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Kendall Murphy, Pung Yu, David Gillei, Ewen Luca and all at the ABC and Roadshow, All at Merhcantawise (Lcensign Enquries), Rbekka Fairqeather and all at Digital pictures, linda Kitchen fro Maton Guitars, Mary-Ruth Mender and Kim Kelly from The Australian Liiteracy & Numeracy Foundation *Please support The Australian Literacy & Numeracy Foundation, Visit www.atnf.org * Special Thanks to: Mike Conway, Manging Director The Wiggles, The Wiggles Team: Michelel Ahern, Leeanne Ashley, George Barillfaro, Sarah Comeford, Sloan Coleman, Liami Douaghy, Terri Dienno, Chris Facer, Sharun Garrad, Glenn Grabsky, Kyllie Gull, Rbecca Iacomino, Duncan Kerr, Jarda Kyral, Alex Keller, Jill Lloyd, Melissa Mozgar, Oliver Merton-Evans, Pablo Munoz, Tony Rioseco, James Rioseco, David Roberts, Marc Taylor, Kate Tibbertsma * The Wiggles use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com *The Wiggles *(P) 2007 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2007 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2007 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Credit pages Category:2007